Ratchet wrenches are well known and have been widely adopted. The typical ratchet wrench comprises a handle with one end to be gripped by the user and the opposite end mounting the socket. The socket is inserted over the head of a nut or bolt which is advanced by moving the handle through an arc of rotation. When working in small spaces, it is not always possible to rotate the wrench handle in the manner required to turn the nut, bolt, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench that provides all of the features of a conventional ratchet wrench, but that operates without requiring rotation of the handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench that is inexpensive.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench that is reliable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench that is relatively simple to manufacture.